Conjugation in Luanica
Luanica Verb conjugation is rather complex as the language consists of four moods, seven aspects and fourteen tenses. when added to the languages eleven persons, it means that each verb has the potential for 3,920 differnet forms. However there are signifigantly fewer forms for verbs as there is no one to one correlation between any fo the parameters and many verbs only conjugate in certain forms. Person Person in Luanica is indicated by affixing a specific nasal suffix to a verb: *''-n'' ("i") *''-ng'' ("you" singular) Second Person Plural Luanica marks a distinction between a dual or reciprocal "you" (''-onga'') and an all inclusive "you" (''-ongon'') Dual From the verb Vafuã ("to see") *''Vafonga.'' **You both see. **You see each other Total Again from Vafuã *''Vafongon.'' **You all see. Third Person Singular The language, in this person, makes a distinction between animate things (''-m'') and inanimate things (''-mg''). Thus, for the verb Bedhuã'' ("to stand"): *''Bedhuam Cara. ("Sara stands.") *''Bedhuam Nik.'' ("Nick stands.") *''Bedhuam tiula fa.'' ("The cat stands.") *''Bedhuamg lara fa.'' ("The house stands.") Third Person Plural The third person plural retains the distinction between mostly or entirly male groups (''-mgi''), entirly feminine groups (''-mgo'') and groups of inanimate objects (''-mga''): *''Tuamgi tuibion.'' ("These are men.") *''Tuamgi tuib'ã'n.'' ("These are people.") *''Tuamgo uavion.'' ("These are women.") *''Tuamga lar'ã'n.'' ("These are houses.") Usage of "We" A distiction is made in the first person plural between the "dual we" (''-no'') an "inclusive we" (''-non'') and an "exclusive we" (''-n'õ'') Dual We ''Filu'ã'' ("to love") *''Filuano.'' **We both love. **We love each other. Inclusive/Exclusive We Katuã ("to eat") *''Katuanon.'' **We all eat. **You and I eat. *''Katuanõ.'' **We (not you) eat. **He/She/They and I eat. Mood Luanica has four moods, most of which are expressed across all tenses with a few exceptions. The four moods are: *Indicative *Interrogative *Subjunctive *Conditional The moods are generally demonstrated with an inflex between the stem and the root: *''-none-'' (indicative) *''-adhu-'' (interrogative) *''-utathi-'' (Subjunctive) *''-ama-'' (conditional) Aspect The Language also has a set of ten aspects whose usage varies across tense: *Perfective *Imperfective *Continual *Progressive *Habitual *Prospective *Defective The aspects are given by means of a prefix: *''Fi-'' (perfective) *''None-'' (imperfective) *''Kiu-'' (continual) *''Ngo-'' (progressive) *''Uasu-'' (habitually) *''Xa-'' (prospective) *''Ka-'' (defective) Tense There are fourteen tenses in this language which are applied to the base root as inflexes between the aspect marker and the verb root. There is no tense marker for present tense and the other tenses are often divided into three groups for the sake of simplicity. Example verb: Dakuã ("to know" *Kiudakuan. (I know) Past tenses There are five past tenses that divide into specific intervals: #Immediate Past (No-'') ##''Fi'no'dakuan. I just found out. #Hordinal Past (Iu-'') ##''F'iu'dakuan. I found out earlier. #Matutinal Past (Dhiu-'') ##''Fi'dhiu'dakuan. I found out this morning. #Prehordinal Past (Iuci-'') ##''Fi'luci'dakuan. I found out yesterday. #Hesternal Past (Man-'') ##''Fi'man'dakuan. I learned (sometime before yesterday). Future tenses There are five future tenses which divide along similar parameters to the Past tenses: #Immediate Future (La-'') ##La'dakuan. I will find out '''soon. #Hordinal Future (Tir-'') ##Tir'dakuan. I'll find out '''later. #Vespertine Future (Noka-'') ##Noka'dakuan. I'll find out '''this evening. #Posthordinal Future (Mor-'') ##Mor'dakuan. I'll find out '''tomorrow. #Crastinal Future (Al-'') ##Al'dakutathiuan. I'll find out '''eventually. Removed tenses. The removed tenses refer to times that are either unknown or so far removed from the speaker as to be deemed unimportant. There are three such tense: #Remote Future (Um-'') ##Um'dakamauan. I'll''' probably know eventually. #Remote Past (Thi-'') ##''Kiu'thi'dakuan. I've known for a while. Ancestral Past (Ako-'') The Ancestral past is only used for telling stories or talking about ancient information. Therefore, it is usually common to speak in the third person or passive voice. Ex: ''Kiu'ako'dakamauã''. (It '''has' likely always been known.) Verb strings Verbs are connected into things called verb strings as all the particles have to be tied together in a chain. the pattaren for any inflected verb is: INDIRECT OBJECT + DIRECT OBJECT + ASPECT + TENSE + VERB STEM + MOOD + VERB ROOT + PERSON Therefore many sentences are one word trailed by modifiers: "Yesterday, did you go to the store with him?" *"Store" ASPECT+PREHORDINAL PAST TENSE+"go"+INTERROGATIVE MOOD+"I" '''"with *''Tarxi '''momgifiucicedadhuang dhix.'' The verb here, translates to something like "Yesterday, did you go to it for him" sith "store" given as the direct object at the beginning and "with" given as the preposition at the end. Category:Luanica Category:conjugation Category:verbs